When Your Eyes Meet Mine
by justagirlandherguitar18460
Summary: Kurt and Blaine can't even Look at each other after an awkward kiss at Regional's
1. Backstage

This fic is post 'Sexy'.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Blaine, Kurt, or any other characters mentioned.**

**

* * *

**

Regional's. Backstage, immediately following the Warbler's performance.

We ran off the stage, breathless. I felt like flying. We rocked. And we knew it.

I laughed out loud and turned to Blaine.

He smiled, "You were amazing."

I blushed, "What about you, Mr. Soloist Extraordinaire?"

His cheeks colored slightly, but he held my gaze, "Thanks."

We both looked down awkwardly. The silence lasted for a few seconds, until I heard a cough from behind me. I started to turn, but Blaine grabbed my arm.

Suddenly, I was falling. And there were arms around me, helping me to stand. And Blaine was everywhere. His arms, his chest, his face.

Our lips touched for the briefest of moments. And then his mouth was on mine and it was everything I had ever dreamed about.

Except it wasn't.

I pulled back.

His face was bright red and he wasn't meeting my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but his expression stopped me.

I turned away with a "See you, Blaine," and walked off to find a hole to curl up in.

_"Shit," I swore as soon as Kurt was out of earshot._

_You really blew it, didn't you, Blaine?_

_David looked at me apologetically, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean -"_

_I cut him off, "It's fine." It wasn't. "I just need to..." I left the rest of the sentence floating in the air as I walked away, in the opposite way Kurt had gone._

_I wandered farther and farther backstage, the voices of the Warblers and New Directions getting fainter and fainter. Once I was sure no one would stumble upon me, I sat down on the floor and cradled my head in my hands._

_"Everything was leading up to that, Blaine. You had once chance and you blew it," I couldn't stop the words from tumbling out. "He probably hates you now. Right now, he's probably laughing about how pathetic you are with the rest of them."_

_I groaned when shouts of my name came floating over where I was sitting. A well-rehearsed plastic smile settled over my face._

_Here we go._

_

* * *

_

Should I continue writing?

Reviews are love!


	2. Results Show

The chapters are rather short, but I'm going to do them by scene (like, each chapter is a new scene).

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

Regional's Stage

The second before we walked onstage, Blaine grabbed my hand.

_We had to keep up appearances_.

He didn't meet my gaze.

_I couldn't look at him. Holding his hand was enough_.

"And the winner is...New Directions!"

_Roaring applause racked the theater. My hand slipped from his._

**What!** I hardly noticed as Blaine's hand fell away from mine. I couldn't believe that we had** lost**.

Tina threw me a guilty glance. Rachel tossed a smirk my way. Finn refused to look at me.

"Congratulations." Puck was the first one to reach me. I brushed away from him before he could say anything.

"Congratulations." Brittany was next.

"Congratulations. Congratulations. Congratulations." The word ceased to mean anything.

I didn't pause to let Mercedes talk to me. I could tell she was dying to say something, but I couldn't deal with it. I walked away quickly.

This night was just another in a line of wasted firsts:

My first kiss: Wasted on a girl.

My first kiss with a guy: Wasted on a bully.

My first voluntary kiss with a guy: Accidental and lame.

My first Regional's: Lost to Vocal Adrenaline.

My first Regional's with the Warblers: Lost to my friends and former Glee Club.

Why couldn't life just be a Broadway musical?

* * *

Did you like it?

Continue writing? Or it is awful?

Reviews are love


	3. I honestly love you

Some of the consistency to Glee is a little off, but I hope you enjoy these two short flashbacks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its charcters**

* * *

Kurt's house. 3 days earlier.

_"- couldn't believe she was wearing that!" Kurt glanced to where I was sprawled across his bed, "Are you even listening to me?"_

_"Of course I am," I laughed. "You're talking about Rachel's frumpy sweaters and how she wouldn't know Prada-"_

_"Gucci"_

_"- if it whacked her in the face." I smirked, "I __**always**__ listen to you."_

_Kurt rolled his eyes, "Lucky guess."_

_I sat up and leaned in close to him, "It was __**not**__ a guess."_

_My voice was low and smooth. His expression was priceless._

_Kurt was so cute when he was surprised. I could just kiss him right now, couldn't I?_

_But I pulled back. It would be wrong to test Kurt's feelings like that. And I didn't want to be another Karofsky. I shuddered inwardly._

"_I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Blaine," he sighed dramatically._

_I laughed and settled back into the pillows, allowing thoughts of Karofsky and anyone hurting the boy I was so deeply enamored with to fade away. The comfortable rhythm of Kurt's voice washed over me, lulling me into a half-sleep. It – and he - was beautiful._

I was still recovering from that close encounter as Blaine's eyes closed. He had been close enough to kiss me. If only I had taken that chance. I sighed. It was just like me to shy away.

To prove myself wrong, I reached over to grab Blaine's hand. Or touch his face. Or hair. Or **something**. But I stopped short. That would be too creepy, wouldn't it?

I was such a coward.

I glanced at Blaine's face. He looked so beautiful, so relaxed, so at peace with the world.

I almost laughed. He must be so bored.

But as a tiny smile played across his lips, I had my doubts about that.

Here I was, just prattling on about nothing. Did he really want to listen to me? He couldn't. But there it was, that adorable smile. Did he like listening to me talk? Did he like me? In a **like** like way? In a more-than-friends way?

I shook my head to clear away dangerous thoughts. Blaine was just a friend. Nothing more.

Dalton Common Room. A few months ago.

_The last note of 'Baby, it's Cold Outside' faded into the silence of the night. I started to get lost in Kurt's ever-changing eyes. They were almost blue, almost green, almost grey._

He's going to kiss me, isn't he? Please, kiss me, Blaine, please.

_Kurt's beautiful eyes were filled with - something. I couldn't put my finger on it. My mind started to wander. Right now, I could just lean in and..._

He's going to kiss me! He's going to kiss me!

_"For the record, I think you're much better than that girl's going to be."_

_I couldn't screw this up. After all, Kurt was just a friend. Nothing more._

_

* * *

_Please review!

Reviews are love


	4. When Your Eyes Meet Mine

Back to the present.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters**

* * *

The Lima Bean. 2 days after Regionals.

"One medium drip, please."

The sugar bowl slipped out of my hands and shattered on the floor. He couldn't be here. He couldn't.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as a crowd of people gathered around the pile of sugar and broken ceramic at my feet, "Are you all right, sir?"

"I - I'm fine..." I answered, not taking my eyes off of Blaine, who was in the process of turning around. His eyes met mine and quickly, I busied myself with apologizing to the busboy.

He wouldn't hear of it, "It's absolutely fine. Things like this happen all the time. I'll clean that right up for you."

"Can I help?"

That voice. He was right next to me.

"Thankyou. Ihavetogo," slipped out of my mouth and I rushed for the door.

_I hardly heard the busboy as he told me he didn't need my help. My mind was already out the door, following Kurt._

_I backed away from the scene and dropped my still-full cup of coffee in the trash can. It held too many fond - and now, biting - memories._

_If only there was some way I could talk to Kurt. If only he would listen._

_I mused for a moment before pulling out my cell phone._

_New Text Message to _Kurt: _"We need to talk soon"._

_My thumb hovered over the 'send' button. We were going to have to talk about that awkward kiss. And our feelings._

_My stomach twisted at the thought of that conversation. What if he didn't like me back? What if he didn't even want to be friends with me anymore? I put my phone back in my pocket, text unsent._

_It'll work itself out._

_Won't it?

* * *

_Please review!

Reviews are love


	5. First Day

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been super-duper busy and my muse has been evading me since Klaine became canon. So here's a nice flashback for you :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

* * *

**

Dalton Academy. 4 Months ago.

I tugged at my blazer. It felt odd to be dressed the same way as everyone else around me. I didn't stick out like a sore thumb the way I did at McKinley, but I didn't stand out either. I was just another boy in a uniform.

I searched the hallway for Blaine.

I had said good bye to my father less than 10 minutes ago and I was already missing him terribly. I knew that I'd see him in a few hours, but I wanted nothing more than to have his familiar voice guide me through the unfamiliar halls.

Where was Blaine?

I glanced at my schedule and startled, realized I had no idea where I was going. All of the hallways looked similar and the wave of students rushing past me was starting to give me a headache.

Just when I was about to give up hope on reaching first period in time, I spied a hobbit-sized, over-gelled head of black, curly hair a few feet in front of me.

"Blaine!"

A huge smile broke out across his face once he saw me. He pushed his way through the still-crowded hall, dragging a tall, blond kid with him.

"Hey! Glad I found you! This is Logan," he gestured to the boy next to him.

Logan smiled kindly, "Kurt, right? Blaine never shuts up about you."

I colored slightly, "That's me."

"Logan's a Warbler," Blaine said, clearly trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

Logan gave him a wicked grin, while my stomach twisted unpleasantly at the thought of the Warblers' audition Blaine had promised me.

Blaine shooed Logan away with a dismissive, "Tell Wes that he better get the setlist together by Monday, or he'll have one very unhappy lead soloist."

Logan only smirked, "Bye, Blaine. See you at practice, Kurt."

I waved to Logan, trying to be nice, but as soon as he was gone, I turned to Blaine helplessly, "I'm lost."

He laughed lightly and took my arm, "It takes a while to get used to this place."

He jabbered on and on, but all I could focus on was the light pressure of his hand against the inside of my elbow.

It seemed like only seconds later that Blaine snapped my out of my thoughts, "Here we are!"

I smiled gratefully, "Thanks."

"No problem," he laughed. "And now I'll be late for Latin."

"Sorry!"

"Don't apologize. It's fine," he shrugged it off. "Think you can find your way around?"

"Probably," I nodded, lying through my teeth.

"We have the same lunch period," he squeezed my hand. "See you then."

I managed to hold myself together until he was out of sight. The butterflies danced in my stomach and a goofy grin played across my face. Lunch couldn't come faster.

* * *

Still not sure if it's worth continuing...

Tell me what you think

Reviews are love!


	6. The Thing About Girls

Because I haven't updated in a while, here's another little flashback for you. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

* * *

**

The Anderson Household. Eight years ago.

_I walked into the garage, burning with questions._

"_Hey, Dad?"_

_His head popped out from under the hood of his newest project, "What?"_

"_I wanted to talk to you about something," my voice was quiet and timid._

"_Is it about a girl?" His voice was doubtful as he turned back to the engine in front of him._

"_Not exactly…"_

"_Hand me that carburetor, will you?" He gestured the mass of car parts piled in the corner._

_I took a steps towards them and hesitated. Which one was the carburetor?_

"_Doesn't even know what a carburetor is…" he muttered to himself. Out loud he said, "One of these days we're gonna have to teach you how to build a car."_

_I cleared my throat, "Dad, I've been having these feelings…"_

_He snorted, "Feelings are for girls."_

_I started again, "I really want to talk –"_

"_Feelings may be for girls," his voice was dark, "but __**talking**__ about them is for homos."_

_I swallowed the lump in my throat and started to walk away._

"_What do you have in your hair?"_

_I half turned around._

"_And what in G-d's great name are you wearing? It looks ridiculous." His voice quieted, "We really need to straighten up that kid."_

* * *

A smidgen of tortured-Blaine with an unloving father. Sound like an angst fic yet?

Reviews are love!


	7. The Thing About Guys

Hey guys! I been dealing with some stuff lately and this fic has fallen down on my to-do list. I deeply apologize. But I'm hoping that I'll go back to normal daily updates from now on. So, here's something to hold you over until I can actually get back into writing again. You're all amazing!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

Kurt's House. Three days after Regional's.

"Mercedes, I don't know what to do!"

Her eyes were wide and for once, she was completely silent. "Damn," she whispered. "I thought he was good kisser. From what Rachel told me..."

"Mercedes!" I whined.

She pursed her lips and held up a hand. "Calm down." Then she studied me, unsure of what to say next. "…just talk to him, Kurt." I blanched at that. "Or move on. Make a move on one of those Warbler boys."

"Like who?"

She paused. "Short. Blond. Sam's look-a-like."

"Jeff?" I laughed. "He's straight."

She threw up her hands. "Then, come back to McKinley. We always want to back." Her tone was annoyed, but her smile was warm.

"But I can't just run away..." I whispered, trying to ignore the wonderful possibility of transferring.

Mercedes placed a hand on mine. "Kurt, honey, you remember when Finn finally realized you liked him?"

I winced, but nodded.

"And you remember when we all found out Sam was straight?"

I nodded again and my grimace deepened.

"We both know this isn't gonna be like that." Her smile was halfway between condescending and motherly. "Blaine's gay **and** he likes you."

"You don't know that," I protested.

She sighed. "Do you doubt my superior intelligence and careful observation?" I snorted. "Blaine really cares about you. You guys are as close as we are. And, in case you forgot, he kissed you!"

"So did Brittany..." I muttered.

"Brittany's a slut," Mercedes said simply.

I looked into her eyes. She was right. Blaine **did **care about me. And he **had **kissed me.

"Just talk to him, okay?"

Hummel-Hudson Household. 4 months ago.

"What's the matter, Finn?" I asked. He was playing Call of Duty more violently than usual and considering, normally, he jammed down on the buttons like his non-virtual life depended on it, that was saying something.

He let go of the controller as he got blown to bits on-screen. "It's Rachel," he groaned.

I carefully put down the issue of _Vogue_ that I was holding and scooted to the edge of my bed. "Girl troubles?"

He threw his hands up in exasperation and collapsed onto the floor. "I just can't deal with her. She's so…"

"Have you tried talking to her?"

Finn looked at me like I had three heads. "No, why?"

I sighed. 'Talking things out usually helps, Finn. If you two just had an honest conversation –"

"Most guys don't like to talk about their feelings, Kurt."

"But I –" My mouth snapped shut and I felt my face grow hot. I looked down at the issue of _Vogue_ in disgust.

Wait, Kurt!" Finn said, sitting up. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant –"

"It's fine, Finn," I said. "I know what you meant." I walked toward the door. "Good luck with Rachel."

* * *

Again, I'm truly sorry for the long wait!

Reviews are love!


	8. Just Another Transfer

Hey, guys! Again, I deeply apologize for the delay. There's been an addition to the last chapter, so if you didn't read the second half, go read that. And, uh, stuff happens in this chapter... Whooo! And we're reaching the end! Probably only 1 more chapter after this. Thank you for all the support. Anyone who bothered to even _look_ at this is a lovely person.

Remember: Reviews quite literally equal love.

So, review! Pretty please? If you've stuck with me this far, I'd at least like to know what you think :)

* * *

Dalton Library. Five days after Regional's.

"_Did you hear what I just said?" Wes demanded._

"_Of course I did." I __**had**__ heard him, but it hadn't sunk in yet. The words were just there, bouncing around inside my head._

"_Kurt. Is. Transferring."_

_In a moment of clarity and regret and guilt and relief, it clicked. If Kurt was transferring, we wouldn't see each other. Ever. I could never tell him how I felt about him. I would lose my chance._

_I stood up. "I have to go. I have to go talk to him."_

_In a matter of seconds I was halfway across the library, weaving through the stacks on auto-pilot._

"_Whoa," came David's voice from behind me. "I'm not saying that this isn't a good idea, but you need to finish the day first. It's only fifth period."_

_I started to form a protest, until I realized David was right. There wasn't anything I could do. Kurt was probably in class anyway._

_I leaned back against a bookcase, a sigh escaping from my lips. "I don't know what to do."_

"_You said you were going to talk to him. So, do it." Wes said matter-of-factly._

"_I don't know what to say."_

_David placed a hand on my shoulder. He had caused this whole mess and he knew it. His eyes were filled with guilt and an unspoken apology. "Just talk, Blaine. It's what you're best at. Tell him how you feel and he'll listen. He likes you, Blaine, don't forget that."_

_I could almost believe David. He seemed so sure but, "How do you know he likes me?"_

_Wes laughed loudly, earning a glare from the librarian. "Have you seen the way he looks at you?"_

"_He blushes every time he sees you," David added._

"_He's been head over heels for you since you serenaded him with 'Teenage Dream'."_

"_And he kissed you back, didn't he?"_

_A grin slowly started to spread across my face. "Yeah, he did."_

_Wes and David both smiled, clearly victorious. "You've got nothing to worry about."_

_I smiled even more hugely. "Thanks, guys."_

Dalton Academy. Six days after Regional's.

I glanced at my watch. 3:15 on the dot. Good. Wes liked punctuality.

I sped up, wanting to make it to Warbler's Hall within the minute. Today was the last day for solo nominations. Solo **audition **nominations. For **next year's** Sectional's. It was much more of a big deal than I thought it would be, which is why I was here, on the last day, rushing to Warbler's Hall, trying to get there exactly fifteen minutes early to try and cajole Wes into allowing me onto the nominations list.

I stopped in front of the heavy oak doors, pausing to straighten my tie and brush off my blazer.

"You have to, Blaine."

"You said you were going to it yesterday!"

I froze. That was Wes. And David. And Blaine.

"I just can't, guys. I know that I said I would, but, I'm sorry, I just **can't**."

Wes sighed. "If you're going to do this, you're going to have to do it right."

"And by 'right', he means 'soon'," David chimed in. "So go talk to him now."

"Right before Warbler's practice, too," Blaine said sarcastically.

My ear was all but pressed up against the door. They couldn't be talking about…me? Could they?

"It'd make Kurt's day, Warbler's practice or not."

Well, that certainly answered that question.

I could hear the tension in Blaine's voice as he spoke again. "This needs to be done right. I can't screw this up."

There was silence for a moment while I tried to figure out what was going on.

Blaine again: "Keep it for, now, okay?"

Then Wes: "Sure. But you're going to do it, right?"

"Of course." Blaine sounded tired.

"You have 15 minutes before practice. Go do something productive."

I heard footsteps and quickly ducked around a corner. Blaine and David walked out of the room, thankfully heading the other way.

A moment later, I walked through the doors of Warbler's Hall. Wes looked like he had been waiting for me.

"Hello, Kurt."

'Hi." I smiled. "I just wanted to talk to you about the auditions…"

"I already put your name on the nominations list. I assumed you would come to ask me about it at some point." He leaned over to pick up something on the floor and a folded up piece of paper tumbled out of his pocket and onto the table.

With his attention elsewhere, I swept it into my hand.

He returned with the nominations sheet. "Right here." He pointed to my name, top of the list.

"Thanks, Wes." I smiled sincerely and turned to go.

"Bye, Kurt."

Once I was outside, I opened the note.

"Dear Kurt," it read.

"Meet me at the Lima Bean. 3 o'clock tomorrow.

Blaine"

Wes stood by the door, watching me go, a triumphant smirk plastered across his face.


	9. Romance and Coffee Cups

Here it is, guys! The last chapter! Whoooo! Dearest readers, you have been wonderful. You have slogged through 9 chapters of the mush inside my head. Thank you so much. You are such lovely people.

**Disclaimer **(because I forgot last time)**: I do not own Glee, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, or the Lima Bean. I also do not own **(or represent) **Darren Criss or**** Chris Colfer. **That would be slavery.

* * *

The Lima Bean. One week after Regional's.

_I pulled out my pocket watch. Five after three._

_Kurt was never late. I looked down at my watch again, hoping I had misread it. Six after three._

_Maybe Kurt just wasn't coming._

I stood in front of my mirror, still dressed in my uniform, clothes strewn across my bed. I really just couldn't rock apologetic-amorous chic.

I glanced at my cell phone. 3:07.

Damn.

_I pulled out my watch for the thousandth time. Ten past three._

_I sighed audibly. Kurt just wasn't coming, was he?_

_I decided to wait five more minutes._

I pulled into the parking lot of the Lima Bean.

3:11. Wonderful. Blaine had probably left already.

As I walked into the coffee shop, the butterflies kicked in. I was starting to feel a little lightheaded. Worse still, the smell of coffee did nothing to soothe me. Things were getting bad.

Where was Blaine?

_There he was. There was Kurt. Was he looking for me? Would he see me? Should I wave or something?_

_My stomach flip-flopped as he finally caught my eye. We both ducked out heads at the same moment. I had no idea how we were going to get through an entire conversation._

_My mouth went dry as he took a seat across from me._

"_Here's your mocha," I whispered, pushing the cup towards him._

"_Nonfat?" As if I'd forgotten. Then, he gave a small smile. "Of course it is."_

_I gazed into my coffee, hoping Kurt would say something. Anything. He didn't._

_I took a breath. I had initiated the meeting, after all._

"_I'm sorry." It was out before I could stop myself._

"_What in the world do you have to be sorry for, Blaine?" I could see that he hadn't meant for those words to come out either._

"_I – I kissed you. I just...threw myself on you and I didn't stop to think whether you wanted me to, or whether it would scare you, because of…because of Karofsky. And then you ran off and I didn't get a chance to apologize. So I'm sorry. For doing that when you...obviously didn't feel the same way." I breathed out. There. I had said what I wanted to say._

_I took a peek at Kurt's face. His expression was unreadable, like he was trying to figure out what to say next. I tried to take another breath, but it got caught in my throat._

"_Blaine?" I looked up too quickly and then back down again. This was not going the way I had planned. "You – you really think I don't like you?"_

_I lifted my eyes. "Yeah…" I said quietly._

"_You are the densest, most oblivious person on the face of this earth. I __**told**__ you I liked you on Valentine's Day."_

I shook my head. Me, not liking Blaine? There wasn't any reality where that was even possible.

But he seemed to have doubted it. Because he smiled. He **smiled**. It was the first time in days.

That's more like it.

_He liked me. "You like me?"_

_He took my hands, bringing them to the center of the table. "I've been head over heels since 'Teenage Dream'."_

And then Blaine did something amazing. Oblivious, scared, "bad at romance" Blaine Anderson started to sing. In the middle of a coffee shop.

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

"Blaine…" I whispered, but he just kept going.

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

As the last note died into the air, he whispered, "Would it be all right if I kissed you right now?"

_Kurt didn't say anything. He hardly moved a muscle, but I knew it was okay. Some things you just know._

_So I stood up, leaned across the table and kissed him._

Time and space ceased to matter to me. Blaine was kissing me. It didn't matter that people were staring at us. It didn't matter that there was a whole table between us. It didn't matter that this wasn't our first kiss.

Because Blaine Anderson was making all my dreams come true.

_I was kissing Kurt. I was __**kissing**__ Kurt Hummel. I thought my head might explode._

Just like a Broadway musical.

_Everything I'd ever dreamed of._

And then we pulled apart and the whole world came back into focus, like waking up from a dream. But this time it wasn't painful. Because Blaine was still there, smiling that goofy smile and holding my hands and not letting go.

We stayed like that for a while, just holding hands and smiling at each other.

Finally, Blaine broke the silence, "We should probably talk now," he started. "About our…communication issues…"

I almost laughed out loud. There was the Blaine I knew. "Can't we just leave it for a while? Can't we just be two teenagers and not worry about the hard stuff? We can be adults later."

_Kurt's eyes were wide and pleading and I couldn't do anything but whisper, "Of course we can."_

I took his hand and squeezed. "Let's go."

_I swept up our coffees and turned to leave._

"You know, you're really amazing."

_I grinned. "Not nearly as much as you are."_

And I stood there, looking at Blaine, ignoring the rest of the world, because Blaine **was** my world.

Eventually, we made our way to the door, holding hands, like any normal couple would.

Blaine was so wrapped up in the moment; he started singing again, under his breath:

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream…_

* * *

Again, thank you so so so so so much for making it to the end! I just have to ask you one favor. Since you've made it this far, please review? It would mean so much to me :) Reviews quite literally equal love.


End file.
